Many ocean-based evolutions require the offshore mooring of ships together in order to transfer people, material, or other items. For example, cargo transportation between ships can include the mooring of ships together offshore in order to transport cargo and equipment between them. These operations become challenging when there is relative motion between the ships due to ocean waves. To overcome these challenges there is a need for sensing waves in the proximity of the ships and the generation of the resultant ship motion forecasts.